


Apocalypse Diary 8/9/27

by GeneralTrashFire (AnimeTrashFire)



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Dying in L.A. by Panic! at the Disco is very important in this fic, Post-Canon, apocalypse does not end well, are there zombies?, they're on a roof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26396788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeTrashFire/pseuds/GeneralTrashFire
Summary: I spent a lot of time once thinking about the other possible consequences of kaiju attacks. And then I wrote this.
Kudos: 1





	Apocalypse Diary 8/9/27

**Author's Note:**

> written in 2018, just getting around to posting.
> 
> Listen. I LOVE Pacific Rim, okay???

_*beep*_

Apocalypse diary, September seventh... No, it's the eighth, umm...

Apocalypse diary, September eighth, 2027.

Epiphanie Jones here. It's been... a week since I last recorded, I think? I'm not even sure why I do these anymore.

_*muffled voice in the background*_

**[away from the mic]** Yeah, yeah, Tank, whatever.

 **[to the mic]** Tank said it helps me stay sane. He's not wrong. I guess I really hope someone finds all these memos someday too. They'll figure out how to convert them to whatever format they use…

Anyway. So it's been a week. A lot of the usual. We're still rooting around L.A., Compton actually. There's got to be an underground here, but we haven't found it yet. This is a big enough town, there must be more survivors. And if there are survivors, then... maybe a way to the border. Maybe we could get out.

_*a short pause*_

I've had this song stuck in my head since we got here, an old one from when I was a kid, by some band my mom really liked... something about panic. **[singing]** _Cuz nobody knows your name when you're dying in L.A...._ **[speaking]** It feels appropriate. Anyway, if I had internet I could look it up, but it's not functioning out here in the Deadland, so…

When we make it out, I'll come back to this and find it.

We're sitting up here on the roof of some hospital. This city is desolate. No cars driving, no people. It's not like the apocalypse movies always are, with car crashes and fire and chaos. That's how it was when the kaiju were attacking, but this... it's just empty. We weren't ready for the monsters, but we weren't ready for this slow-moving apocalypse either.

Sorry. I'm probably repeating myself. It's just hard not to feel... nostalgic, looking at all this. Mom used to take me on weekend trips up here, until the plague... I guess we were lucky, since it took her fast. Our hometown got hit hard, but L.A., real L.A., with so many people so close and that dead kaiju just rotting in Inglewood... it wasn't pretty.

I still get mad, thinking about it. I've been living in this hellscape for two years, alone, because— _*voice in the background*_

Yeah, okay, for the record, I haven't been alone the whole time. I’ve been with people sometimes, and Tank and I found each other about four months ago, and it's been better since then. But still. Two years mostly alone, because the government decided they couldn't do anything to stop the spread, better just to quarantine the affected area and write it off as a loss. Millions of people just... written off. Left to die.

And what really makes me mad is they decided that within the first couple weeks, when everyone was just dropping and it wasn't until two months or so in when the spawn started coming.

I think I explained the spawn already, but it was on the chip that got corrupted. Damn. Here it is again, just because I don't think there's any official record of them. I don’t know if anyone outside the Deadlands even knows.

So most people, the plague just kills. Near as we know, it's something the kaiju brought over from their world that our immune systems just weren't equipped for, and with their corpses rotting, well, a lot of bacteria got released. A few people are immune. And some people... they get sick. And they don't die... but they lose their minds. And they kill everything, everyone in their path. The spawn. That's what the Fountain Valley underground called them, and it was a pair of spawn that killed them all. I was out that day, but when I got back…

_*a long pause*_

Anyway. So that's the spawn, why I said I was lucky that Mom just died...

Like I said, we're up on some hospital roof. Deserted buildings stopped creeping me out a long time ago, but there's something weird about hospitals. We made a pretty decent haul of gauze and things that will be useful if we get hurt, or sick, or anything. **[whispering]** And Tank hadn't said anything, but I know he hasn't been feeling well the last few days.

 **[speaking]** I'm a little worried. Like I said, just about three weeks ago we stumbled across a few people, but they were all in the last stages of the plague, about to die. There was nothing we could do... but then, we couldn't just let them die, either. It was stupid, I know, but we took care of them. But the thing is, the plague can incubate for almost a month... And then it manifests fast. And I... I'm worried.

 **[away from the mic]** Hey, Tank, ya just about done? _*muffled background noise*_

 **[to the mic]** He's trying to jerryrig the emergency generator up here so we can have some light, charge up our stuff... It's gonna be sunset pretty soon. It's warm enough still that we can sleep out here, just fine. It'll start raining soon, we'll have to be indoors a lot more then. But for now… I guess it’s fine.

_*muffled background voice*_

**[away from the mic]** What? Yeah, give me a sec. **[to the mic]** So that’s the status, I guess. Hoping we don’t get sick. Hoping there’s an L.A. underground and we can find it. Hoping it doesn’t rain tonight… Hoping I’ll have something good to say next time I’m recording.

 _*shout*_ Tank! You scared—Tank, what’s up?

_A clattering sound, sounds of a struggle, interspersed with male and female shouting, lasting a few minutes. Several minutes of silence follow, then the recording ends._

* * *

This transcription concludes the audio Apocalypse Diary of Epiphanie Jones. The phone she had been recording on was recovered when a rescue copter landed on the roof of a hospital, presumably the one she mentioned, just three weeks after her final recording was made. There was no trace of Epiphanie or Tank.

**Author's Note:**

> wow okay I still really like this, but man, we file this under Things That Hit Different In 2020


End file.
